narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachiko Abe
Sachiko Abe''' (栄武 幸子 Abe Sachiko)' Is a Kunoichi from Konohagakure. She is 12 years old in Part I of Naruto and starts off at 15 in Part II. Sachiko focuses on her ninjutsu and summoning skills rather than her dojutsu since it is hard for her to control. Her genjutsu is terrible and her stamina is quite shaky. Although her taijutsu is good her speed lacks aswell. Sachiko uses normal shuriken and kunai for weapons. Sachiko is a supporting character paired with Kiba. Sachiko is loosely based of Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4 '''This is a draft! A lot is not done and story isn't 100% plus grammar is bad.' Background Childhood: Sachiko had a moderately privileged life as a child. She tended to stay inside training with her mother, Junko Abe, rather than playing outside with the other children. Her mother, Junko is a retired Anbu member. She retired when she found out she was pregnant with Sachiko, she was then obligated to work at one of the village's most well known landmarks, the Abe inn. Sachiko's uncle, Tanoshi was a dominant factor in her life. Her uncle was a very optimistic and encouraging man, he always noticed the pressure being put on Sachiko and was always there to remind her to be more light hearted and to remember to still be a child. He always played with her and let her sneak out of training to go and play with the other kids. This made Sachiko look at her uncle like a source of light, she had more of a bond with her uncle than she did with her mother or father. Academy days: During her school days her grades were always above average and some classes she even excelled in more than others. She was teased quite a bit due to her having a bit more weight than the other girls, she had more of a rounder face. This bothered a lot when she was younger but learned to be indifferent to it. Due to her personality she played with the boys more than she did girls but she always had a close friendship with Hinata. Around the time before she graduated from the Academy Tanoshi took Sachiko on a simple courier mission to the next villager over. He decided to take her on it because she was going to be a gennin soon and wanted her to have some insight on what a courier mission is like. It was a secret from Junko and Daichii. Before they set off to the mission Tanoshi gave Sachiko a beautiful ruby hair tie, since Sachiko's hair was too short at the time she put it away for when her hair grew longer. Unfortunately they were both wrongfully attacked at night by shinobi since they were mistaken as trespassers. Sachiko was able to survive due to the fact her uncle protected her, Sachiko was only able to survive due to her dojutsu activating and her uncle protecting her. Once she arrived back to the village she immediately told her mother and father. Sachiko was heart broken yet her father showed no remorse for his younger brother and thought he was a foolish man and an a idiot for putting their only child in danger. Gennin: Struggling with the death of her uncle becoming a gennin wasn't a huge celebration like every other passing student. Still mourning over her uncle she attended an Abe-only ceremony that only happens when the child of the clan leader becomes a gennin. This is when she recieved her summoning sash that acts as a summoning scroll. This is what she wears around her waist, (lol gotta figure this out since I WAS gonna do dragons but thats pushing it) Unfortunately she wasnt able to start training with her summoning until she was 13 since she needed to train with chakra control since the summoning needs careful chakra control. Personality Part I: '' During her gennin days Sachiko was very boyish and didn't mind her manners much. She enjoyed racing and playing with the other boys rather than the girls her own age. She was very loud and always had a smile on her face, with her comrades and her sensei she is the most comfortable with and is able to freely talk to her fellow gennin without a problem. She is very confident in her skills and likes to play leader. Even though her personality would show she has a very short temper Sachiko is very calm and it takes a lot for her to get angry. ''Part II: After being told she had to train to become a respectful heir to the inn she trained at every moment she got. After becoming a chuunin her personality switched from boyish to lady like. Sachiko is now a respectful lady at the Abe inn. With her being the daughter of the clan leader she got the nickname "Lady Sachiko". Her manners are perfect and welcomes anyone with her warm smile. But in battle she is still confident and still enjoys playing leader. Even though she has the exterior of a very calm and collected person Sachiko is very gullible and can be quite over critical, she tends to take the blame for anything that goes wrong and she can become quite depressed over it. She picked this trait up after her uncle died since she thought it was her fault. Sachiko isn't very shy around others but tends to become apprehensive/timid but can hide it well from others. Overall in part II Sachiko is very determined and honest and is careful with everyone’s feelings. Appearance Her appearence is old and needs to be updated - still will have the same colours Gennin: Sachiko is seen wearing a dark blue qipao dress with a gold trimming from the sleeves and bottom of the dress also along her collar down until it meets her red summoning sash that is wrapped around her waist in a bow. Her hair is seen in a low side ponytail and her hair sticks out from the side her face appears rounder. She wears her clan symbol on her back and wears short closed toed boots with her headband tied around her neck. Chūnin: Sachiko is wearing a dark blue dress resembling the qipao but it reveals her shoulders and shows the chain mail and uniform underneath. A gold trimming is still on the bottom of the dress and is around the opening of her dress with red layering underneath. This outfit allows her to clip it up to cover her shoulders if she wishes to do so. The sleeves have no gold trimming but stay dark blue and the sleeves have a mullet design, meaning the back of the sleeves are'' slightly'' longer than the front. She wears black gloves and wears mid knee closed toed boots with a small slit on top of the boot and opaque black knee high stockings. Sachiko's hair is much longer and it reaches to her lower back, to keep it out of the way she keeps in a high side ponytail and wears the hair tie her uncle gave her. Sachiko's red summoning sash is still tied around her waist and she still wears her headband around her neck. Her clan symbol is on her back of her underneath uniform and on the bottom of the dress. Notes * Sachiko has one pupil in her left eye - this is because of her dōjutsu. * Sachiko has deep blue eyes - just like her dress * Sachiko's hair has front bangs and "side poofs" which are the round part of her bangs that cup her face. * Sachiko has "cat like" eyes * When she works at the inn she wears her hair in a large high bun and wears red eye shadow Abilities Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Sachiko owns a "flame angelfish" named Tao and is very fond of him. * Sachiko means "Child of bliss" she was named this due to her mother having a hard time getting pregnant so it was "bliss" when she was born. Her name also consist parts from her parents names. * Sachiko takes great pride in her hair because her uncle always used to compliment it. ** According to the databook(s): *** Sachiko's hobbies include: origami, gardening, night walks *** Sachiko's favourite food is anything spicy - she tends to stay away from anything sweet. *** Sachiko has completed 47 official missions in total: 23 D-rank, 11 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 3 A-rank and 0 S-rank Quotes * (To herself) "Uncle always said crying shows weakness" * (To others) "A lady is someone who respects herself and others around her" Category:DRAFT